Burning Ice
by WhatAWildThing
Summary: Fire and ice bloom under my skin, leaving me hot and cold… burning and freezing. Pinpricks make my skin crawl with anticipation. I can see you feel it, too.


_Don't own BLEACH or anything afilliated, thank you so much. I merely use the characters for my own twisted purposes. _

* * *

Crimson drips deceptively slow to the dusty earth. Something truly perverse and twisted stirs at the sight of blood escaping you. Fire and ice bloom under my skin, leaving me hot and cold…_burning and freezing_.

Hair, black as moonless night, plasters to unblemished pearl flesh. Pinpricks make my skin crawl with anticipation. I can see you feel it, too. Shadowed storm cloud eyes, sunlight giving them an amethyst sheen, meet mine. Heart ricocheting brutally against my ribs, I lift my sword and advance upon you.

An arrogant smirk plays with the corners of your flawless rose lips. So, it seems I'm not the only one affected by the sight of your blood. Ethereal metal clashes, at the force, our swords fly far from us, _landing beside each other._

Moments, that feel like hours, pass. Your hellfire gaze smolders as you glance at me through grimy bangs. A shiver crawls up and back down my spine, my clothes are suddenly stifling.

Warm breath hits me in the face, sweet and yours, heat pools in my groin. Lips part slightly, and my name falls from your mouth. Against my will, a low groan dislodges from my throat. Enchanting laughter brings my gaze from your chest to your face.

Perhaps a mistake, _however I have always wanted this…you._ Briefly our eyes meet and then your lips are on mine, your nimble fingers knotting in my hair. For a fraction of a second, I am a statue, and then I'm attacking your velvety tongue with my teeth. Lean hips grind against me harshly.

Evidence that I am not alone in my arousal presses into my inner thigh, I growl, biting your bottom lip. Copper fills my mouth, an odd contrast to the taste of sakura blossoms. A low groan rumbles deep in your chest, vibrating through me.

Moving, to lay me on the ground, I pull you atop me. Relishing in the feel of your weight holding me down, I push cloth from broad shoulders. Seeing your chest during training and now is so deliciously different. The vast expanse of unmarred pearl flesh just begging to be tasted.

Relieving me of my confining top, and throwing it, rather unceremoniously, over your shoulder. Slanting your mouth against my own once again, your hungry tongue courts mine, making me moan lowly. Pulling away, an arrogant smirk adorning your features, following the lines of my tattoos with your wicked tongue, I howl.

Dipping into my navel, and then dancing around it, I writhe. Gripping my erection suddenly, my back arches almost painfully; I think I hear you laugh. Pulling you up into a bruising kiss, I move my hands to your waist, tugging on the offending knot. Relinquishing my mouth, you smile, shaking your head, before standing. I whimper, rather undignified, and so very out of character, but damnit that's just cruel.

Extending an elegant hand to me. "Don't pout, Abarai, we have a meeting." Grumbling profanities, I take your hand, pulling myself up.

Moving around you, I scan the ground for my shirt, locating said article of clothing, more profanities. Bending down to retrieve it, I am awarded with a swift grab to the ass. Turning, with what I know is an accusatory glare; you have the audacity to look innocent. Dressing quickly, I watch you tie a tight knot to hold your top in place, then stride to Senbonzakura, returning her to her sheath.

Then, to my utter surprise, you take Zabimaru in your hand, and he allows this! Bringing him back to me, where I stand gawking. Putting him in his sheath, I glare at you again.

"That wasn't fair." I growl hotly, crossing my arms over my chest. Smirking, you move to me, rubbing your cheek briefly to mine.

"We have our duties lieutenant." You begin, and then lower your voice to a sinful whisper. "Besides I would much rather take you in my bed." I sigh, licking my lips, and then biting your ear, you move away, a look of disdain on your face.

Turning and walking away, I follow, we travel in silence for a few moments, and I occasionally look over at you. Bastard, you don't look one bit disheveled, while, thanks to you, I seem to be covered in dirt.

"Tonight then?" I question, and yes, I understand that it is somewhat randomly.

"Tonight." Amused murmur assures, and I feel strangely contented. Only two centuries in an agonizing meeting, and then _him. _Oh, I think training will be so much more… entertaining now.

* * *

_Review and you shall receive the cyber cookie of love!_


End file.
